Assessors such as insurance assessors, tax assessors, and various types of inspectors are typically required to personally visit a physical location to examine one or more assets. Assessors may also collect information about the custodian of the assets, property conditions at the physical location, contracts between the custodian and third parties, and other relevant information. Assessors typically use a collection of paper-based forms to gather the needed information and then manually enter the information into a computer system upon returning to their respective place of business. Data collected during an on-site visit can be subsequently analyzed by an account executive to draw conclusions about the potential value of the assets, liability risks, and other such assessments. If questions are raised or further information is needed, one or more assessors may need to travel back to the physical location to conduct supplemental information gathering. The use of paper-based forms can lead to data entry errors, handwriting interpretation difficulties, and a longer lead time between data collection and account executive decisions. In some instances, once the data have been saved to a computer system, printed hardcopies of the completed forms are saved to physical files and/or stored in an electronic format on a local desktop computer.